The present invention relates to hermetically sealed packages and in particular to an improved sideseal press-on closure cap and a preferred glass finish for use with the closure to provide an improved seal package. sealed
In particular, this invention provides an improved sideseal closure cap of the type in which a cut rubber or rubber-like gasket is mounted in an inwardly facing channel in a cap skirt for forming a seal with a sealing surface spaced downwardly from the rim of a glass container.
The closure cap and the related glass finish are improvements over the cap and sealed package described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,909,406 dated May 16, 1933 and 3,005,563 dated Oct. 24, 1961 and owned by the assignee of the present invention. Those patents disclose sideseal closures which are satisfactory for sealing containers using a press-on action particularly for lower sealing speeds and for containers having small or medium sized mouths.
Sideseal closure caps made in accordance with these prior patents and other prior designs have been found satisfactory for certain uses but present problems when used at higher sealing speeds and when used for larger size containers as the gasket rings have exhibited undesirable rolling action during the sealing operations. This has prevented utilization of the desirable higher sealing speeds possible with the newer high capcity cap feeding and sealing equipment and has also tended to cause sealing failures in certain larger package sizes.
The improved design of the present closure incorporating an inwardly rolled bead on the skirt bottom and an inwardly directed bead in the skirt above the gasket together with improved preferred gasket dimensions and an improved cooperating container finish overcomes these drawbacks and provides a significantly improved sideseal closure cap and sealed package.
The improved cap and container finish utilize a design wherein a gasket receiving channel in the cap is positioned in the lower portion of the cap skirt and where the cooperating sealing surface on the container is spaced downwardly from the container rim. This arrangement, as contrasted with packages having their sideseal immediately adjacent to the container rim, combines additional advantages with the improvements noted above. For example, this design places the glass sealing surface in a position spaced from the critical rim area where most imperfections occur in the molded glass containers. This arrangement also improves the sealing action of the gasket in that the lower portion of the skirt acts as a spring or flexing area to provide for a tight gripping action between the cut gasket and the container seal surface.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved sideseal closure cap.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved sidesealed package.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved sideseal press-on closure cap where any rolling action of a cut gasket during cap application is minimized regardless of the cap size.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved cut ring sideseal closure cap suitable for larger diameter containers.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved sideseal closure cap and sealed package having improved cap application and removal characteristics.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.